The Caprican Stargate Agency
by maartenvervloet
Summary: Caprica declared the Cylons to be citizens, the Cylon wars never happen, Zak Adama lives A Stargate is discovered near Delphi on the planet Caprica, leading the Capricans through the stars and eventually in conflict with the Goa'uld; they will encounter teams from Earth; there will be a Quantum mirror chapter with characters ending up on canon-Caprica after the nuclear attacks
1. First mission - Poseidopolis

"Director Duram", Secretary of Defense Tamara Adama addressed Jordan Duram, the man in charge of the Stargate Project, "I was told you had successfully created a portal."

Several years earlier, a giant ring made of an unknown material had been discovered near the city of Delphi. When it had been found out this was a ring known an Astria Porta (or colloquially stargate), one of the portals the Lords of Kobol had used to travel to distant worlds. The stargate had been seized by the Caprican Ministry of Defense.

"We have", Jordan Duram confirmed, "one of our Cylon employees volunteered to travel through, captain Bob Ulster." Jordan Duram looked a little pained by having to call a Cylon (or anyone at all) Bob, but the Cylon in question had insisted Bob was his name. The surname Ulster was one taken up by most of the U-87's. "The captain eventually managed to gate back and confirmed the planet is still capable of human life", Duram continued, "as soon as we get the go ahead, I want to send a full team through the gate to investigate the planet."

"Who would you send?" Tamara Adama wanted to know, knowing most of the senior officers (especially her nephew major Zachary 'Zak' Adama).

"I was planning to have major Adama lead the team", Duram replied, "he's still our most experienced officer, his second in command would be captain Bob Ulster." With most U87's using the same surname, most of them were spoken off with their first names as well, in some cases even using a number as there were at least a few hundred Daniel's and Zoe's among ALL the cylon models. "They would lead lieutenant Edmondson, the corporals Taylor and Greer, the two corporals Daniel Capricorn and private Skye Falcon", Duram finished, "Major Thomas Capricorn's team will be providing back-up near the off-planet gate." The Capricorns were the U92's or Centurions, Falcons were small Cylon planes, intended for atmospherical flight.

"The mission is approved", Tamara eventually decided.

"We have reached the planet", major Zak Adama reported through the gate, "we'll report back each hour."

"Understood", Duram replied, before ordering the connection severed.

"Falcon", major Adama ordered the drone, "I want you to scout the area and try to find any sign of civilization, stay in contact with captain Ulster at all times. And don't take any chances." While major Capricorn had a data storage device capable of holding the personality of all Cylons present with him, it was still preferable to have the Cylons keep their bodies. Skye Falcon took to the air and started scanning the planet.

"Private Falcon has found a village", captain Ulster told major Adama several minutes later.

"Lead the way captain", Adama ordered.

"Sir", captain Ulster told Adama, "it might be best if I stay behind with the corporals Capricorn and have you make first contact. The village looks rather primitive after all and we have no idea how the inhabitants will react to Cylons."

"That might be best captain", major Adama agreed, "tell Falcon to keep circling above the village."

"Yes sir", captain Ulster replied, before stepping aside with the two Centurions.

Seconds after having reached the village itself, the human team members were suddenly hit by an unknown weapon and rendered unconscious. Captain Ulster immediately started running towards the village with the corporals Capricorn in tow.

"In name of the Colony of Caprica", captain Ulster ordered the strangers (in fact Jaffa, not that the Colonials had ever heard from them before), "drop your weapons or we will be using lethal force against you."

"Jaffa! Kree!" the leader of the Jaffa yelled, who started firing at the Cylons. Having better reflexes than humans, the Cylons managed to dodge the first blasts and immediately started returning fire. When the leader and half of the Jaffa had fallen, the rest surrendered, having noticed they didn't stand a chance against the Cylons (after all, these Jaffa hadn't expected anyone apart from the villagers and had only been armed with Zats, which didn't harm robotic Cylons).

"They have a ship", Skye Falcon suddenly reported, "I request permission to engage."

"Permission granted", captain Ulster replied.

Falcon immediately deployed one of the computer viruses created by Zoe Graystone, which managed to completely render the Al'kesh powerless. To be fair, the Jaffa inside would probably be able to undo the damage in time should Falcon stop at that moment. Falcon however didn't stop and fired a pair of missiles at the Al'kesh, severely damaging the ship.

A few hours later, major Adama's team had been reinforced with major Capricorn's team and three other teams. Scientists under Zoe Graystone had also arrived to investigate the captured ship, while the prisoners had been transferred to Caprica for interrogation.

The humans in the village, Poseidopolis, eventually explained about the Goa'uld and the Jaffa, and how they came every few years to steal some of their children, who were never seen again. After the village Elder had expressed his fear that the Goa'uld would retaliate against his village, Caprica had been contacted to see whether they could grant sanctuary to the villagers. The news that the Goa'uld who considered the village his property called himself Poseidon was eventually the reason the Caprican government agreed. While not the most religious Colony, the Capricans were still appalled anything dared commit such atrocities while using the name of one of the Lords of Kobol.


	2. Singularity

The captured ship, now known as an Al'kesh proved to be a source of enormous advancements for Caprica. Who had already started reconfiguring their Battlestars with the now available shields and energy weapons, the Raiders and Raptors were likewise reconfigured. While it would take time, Graystone Industries was convinced they would eventually be able to have hyperdrives in the Battlestars, Raptors and Heavy Raiders, along with the already existing FTL systems (a jump drive). Skye Falcon and the other Falcons in the SGC however, would be the first Cylons to receive energy shielding.

The Caprican Stargate Agency (CSA) in the meanwhile hadn't stopped travelling through the gates, but as they were now aware of the Goa'uld threat, they were much more on alert. Director Duram was quite glad it had been Cylons who had suggested first contact would always be carried out by a human led team as he had no intention of having himself being considered prejudiced against Cylons (which might have happened should he have been the first to suggest it). The Caprican Government had eventually declared the capture of the Goa'uld using the names of the Lords of Kobol as a priority mission, the plan was for these Goa'uld to stand trial for a religious court before being punished (after trying to get the Goa'uld out of their hosts of course).

"We will be going to the planet known as Hanka", major Adama explained to his team (the same one he had commanded during their first mission), "our mission is to act as protection for the scientists who will set up an observatory to observe a Black Hole. The locals are friendly enough and we have no reason to believe Goa'uld are active there, but still."

Adama's team, now known as CGT-1 (or Caprica Gate Team 1) was once again supported by major Capricorn's team (CGT-2). When the team arrived, it was immediately obvious that all was not well, the corpses of the villagers (and 6 strangers, who were clearly military personnel who had the same idea as the Capricans concerning the observation of the Black Hole) made sure of that. Major Adama immediately ordered his human personnel to follow him back to the gate. Major Capricorn on the other hand, was asked to come to the village with his Cylon team members to investigate.

Once Adama had contacted the CSA and had informed them the villagers had died from unknown causes, medical teams consisting of Cylons and humans in Hazmat suits were send to Hanka to ensure that neither Adama nor one of the other humans in his team would be carrying whatever had been used to kill the inhabitants. After CGT-1 and 2 had been confirmed safe from whatever had been used to kill the locals, the medical team was escorted to the village (by Cylons as they wanted to stay on the safe side) to investigate what had happened to the locals. The human members of SGT-1 and 2 had now also been given hazmat suits.

"Attention all personnel", major Adama announced, "we have unexpected gate activity. Private Falcon, I want air support near the gate."

The only thing coming through the gate turned out to be a radio message to a John Smith from SG-7, Adama supposed this SG-7 would be the dead soldiers.

"To the man calling himself general Hammond", Adama replied, "this is major Zak Adama, commander of CGT-7 of the Caprican Stargate Agency. As far as my people have managed to find out, everyone on this planet has died, we are currently investigating the cause of all this. For safety reasons, we can't allow anyone access to this planet without protective gear. Our medical staff is currently under the assumption the cause of death is some kind of virus. Be advised, we have air support ready to act should your people attack mine."

"Understood major", general Hammond agreed, "if your people agree, we are willing to send our own medical staff to assist and repatriate the bodies of our people."

"Agreed", major Adama replied after having conferred with major Capricorn.

Upon recognizing one of the newcomers as a Jaffa, the Colonials immediately pointed their weapons towards them (especially towards the Jaffa). "Teal'c no longer supports the false gods", colonel Jack O'Neill, the leader of SG-1 accurately interpreted the reason for the hostility.

"Indeed Jack O'Neill", Teal'c stated.

"Stand down men", Adama ordered, "Falcon, I want you to keep the Jaffa Teal'c in side at all time, if he attacks any of us, shoot him."

"Understood", Falcon's electronic voice was heard through the radio.

Major Capricorn arrived at the gate, along with several other Cylons, "I am major Thomas Capricorn, commander of CGT-2. My own and major Adama's Cylons will escort you to the village."

"It was seemed best to keep non-medical human personnel away from the village as much as possible", major Adama explained.

"A prudent precaution", another female replied, "I am Doctor Janet Fraiser, my team and I will be assisting your own medical staff in the village."

"Understood", major Capricorn stated, "follow me please."

The Cylon major led the Earth teams (SG-1 and the medical team that is) to the village, in the mean time, major Adama started to speak with the members of SG-2, who were staying at the gate as well.

"I take it your people had the same idea as mine", major Adama addressed the leader of SG-2, "I mean creating an observatory to observe the black hole."

"SG-7 did", major Ferretti confirmed, "it's a shame they had to die, major Smith was a good man, so were the rest of his people."

"It's always a shame when good people are lost", Adama agreed, in the past he would probably have used the term good men, but he preferred not to lose Cylons either.

"Is that thing a communication device?" captain Griff, the second in command of SG-2 asked, referring to the data storage device.

"In a way it is", major Adama supposed, "this is used in case one of our Cylon colleagues has its body destroyed. Their personality, including everything they have learned, would be transferred to this device, after which we can give it a new body back home. I've been told it's not a pleasant process, so we prefer our Cylons not needing it."

"If you don't mind me asking?" major Ferretti wondered, "who gives them their names?"

"They can choose themselves", Adama explained, "the surnames are depending on their model, the major for example is a U-92 Centurion so he's a Capricorn. While my own second in command is a U-87 and therefore an Ulster. The first names are entirely up to the Cylons, although many of them go by Daniel and Zoe which can be confusing, the Graystones created the first Cylons so I suppose they want to honor them. Private Falcon on the other hand, our air support, went for the name Skye. Captain Ulster chose Bob for some reason."

"There are also a few Cylons based on digital copies of actual people, as the originals are no longer alive", lieutenant Edmondson added, "they use the names of their originals, with the permission of their family of course."

"My aunt, Secretary for Defense Tamara Adama is one of them", major Adama explained, "she and Zoe Graystone actually have cloned near-human bodies, created making use of their original's DNA."

"So they are actually cloned like the Asgard", major Ferretti thought.

"Possibly", major Adama shrugged, "as I'm unfamiliar with the Asgard, I can't really say this with certainty."

Eventually, after the medical staff had finished processing the bodies, the villagers had been buried by the Earth and Colonial staff (most work was done by the Cylons as they were better equipped for this). The bodies of SG-7 were carried with honor back to the gate, major Capricorn had offered to let his Cylons carry the bodies, but the Earthlings had decided they would do so themselves.

More importantly however, was the fact that the Earth team SG-1 had found a living girl among the villagers. After some negotiations, it was agreed she would go to Earth. It was eventually also decided major Adama and captain Ulster would accompany the Earthlings to discuss whether they would share information on the Goa'uld and other threats. As a U-87 model, Bob Ulster after all had no integrated weapons (and for security reasons the Earthlings didn't want armed Capricans on Earth, which major Capricorn could understand).

"Our scientists believe one of the Goa'uld was responsible", major Adama explained, he and captain Ulster were currently in a briefing room at Cheyenne Mountain, Earth, "they found clear traces of genetic tampering. According to our team which went to the planet several weeks back, the planet was claimed by a Goa'uld calling itself Nirrti."

"Nirrti was one of the System Lords", Teal'c explained, as the resident Goa'uld expert, "she is known for her experiments on humans, she wants to create a genetically advanced host."

"Do you know anything about which planets she resides on?" captain Ulster asked, "we might be able to send our ships against her, combined with a Centurion strike force through the gate."

"Using the Battlestars to save the personality of all destroyed Cylons I presume captain?" major Adama asked, actually liking the plan.

"That would be even better", the captain agreed.

"Unfortunately I don't know her planet captain Bob Ulster, major Zak Adama", Teal'c stated, further talks were unfortunately stopped by an alarm signal.

"I might be able to assist", Bob Ulster offered, having overheard the Earthlings talking about an object lodged to the girl, Cassandra, her heart, "I might not be a surgeon, but I can scan the object using my sensors, hopefully I can give you more information than your own machines."

While most Earthlings were still discussing the offer, Janet Fraiser simply stepped towards the Cylon and told it to follow her.

"Strange", the Cylon captain remarked, after having scanned, "it looks as if the object reacts to the energy send out by the stargate, I would suggest to remove her from this facility immediately. The object contains Naquadah and Potassium, which according to our scientists form a highly explosive mixture."

"It could be a Goa'uld ploy to destroy our gate", Teal'c suggested, "Nirrti has tried destroying gates before."

"How powerful would the explosion be", general Hammond wanted to know.

"Powerful enough to destroy this facility", Bob Ulster explained, "do you have a bomb shelter nearby? Preferably a nuclear bomb shelter. That would be ideal. Once there, one of our Cylon surgeons can operate and remove the object. All we need is permission to bring a Resurrection Device and a surgeon to your planet."

"The Resurrection Device is simply a Data Storage Device, when a Cylon is destroyed within range, being in the same solar system is usually more than sufficient", major Adama explained, "its personality and memories are downloaded to it, so we can later give them a new body."

"I've written in my will that unless I specifically insist on something else, I must always be given a U-87 body", captain Ulster added, "I don't want to have to get used to a different model."

It took a while, but eventually, the American Pentagon had given permission for a Cylon surgeon to come onto the planet. The surgeon successfully managed to dismantle and remove the bomb inside Cassandra.

Several months later, the Americans and the Capricans had signed a treaty on the sharing of information concerning the Goa'uld and other threats. Having heard that the Americans only had 300 million citizens (compared to 6 billion Capricans, 5 billion of them human). It was understood that the Americans wouldn't be able to share as much material as the Capricans did (especially knowing that all Capricans knew about space travel already and the Americans kept it a secret), nonetheless, it was deemed a good investment by the Caprican government.


	3. Through the Mirror (Part 1) - ALTERED

"We know it's a creation of the race known as the Altarra", Doctor Baltar explained, "unfortunately we have nearly no idea what it actually does. All we have is the name in Ancient Kobolian, which loosely translates into Quantum Mirror." Ancient Kobolian was in fact nothing more or less than the language of the Ancients or Altarra.

"And that name has never been found in scripture before?" Director Duram wanted to be certain.

"We did find one source with the information", Gaius Baltar admitted, "but you are not going to like it."

"Who?" Duram asked

"The Monad church", Gaius Baltar explained, "and I doubt they will want to explain anything without being read into the project."

Even after having worked with Zoe Graystone's cylon copy for years, Jordan Duram still didn't like monotheist at all, especially not the Monad church, who had after all committed acts of terror in the past.

"Contact the Secretary and try to arrange a meeting between us and representatives of the Monad Church", Director Duram eventually ordered his secretary.

"Father Sinclair will see you now", a U-87 who hadn't introduced itself told Director Duram and Secretary Adama, "follow me please."

"The Blessed Mother was surprised when your message came", Odin Sinclair, strangely enough an atheist (not that anyone apart from Blessed Mother Lacy Rand knew this), began, "apparently you wanted information on something called a Quantum Mirror. And to be honest, I have no idea why the Caprican Ministry for Defense would want to know anything about such an obscure piece of fiction."

"The fact we found one might be a good reason", Duram bluntly stated, secretly amused by the second in command of the Monad Church not believing his own scripture.

CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA

SIX HOURS EARLIER

CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA

Zoe Graystone was currently observing the strange object CGT-1 had discovered in the old abandoned outpost, in fact the object was about the only thing they had managed to find as either the Altarra had removed most items when they abandoned the outpost or it had been plundered. The object was currently in a lab deep inside the CSA-complex.

"I think I read something about items like these in scripture", Zoe decided to tell major Adama and captain Ulster, "Monad Church scripture I mean, you might be able to find something about it in your scriptures to major, but I'm not as familiar with those. From what I remember they are some kind of gateways to other universes."

"Like the stargate you mean?" captain Ulster supposed.

"Not quite", Zoe disagreed, "the text was a little vague, or I have just forgotten most of it, but I believe it was written they can take you to another universe, while still staying on the same planet."

"Thanks for reminding me why I hate religious scriptures", major Adama stated, "that makes no sense at all."

"Maybe it does", captain Ulster observed, "when you visit V-world, your body remains where you leave it, doesn't it? So in a way, you go to another universe, but you stay behind."

"It might be something like that", Zoe agreed, having no better explanation herself, "the problem is however, that we have no way to be certain."

"We do", major Adama disagreed, as he put his hand on the mirror, both Zoe Graystone and captain Ulster quickly put their hands on his shoulders to try and pull him back but they were too late. The three were sucked into the mirror.

"This is major Adama", Zak Adama announced over the intercom, "can anyone hear me?" No reaction came.

"There is no power in the facility", captain Ulster explained, "I'll try to contact the V-world." Minutes later the U-87 was disappointed, "it's as if no one is in the V-world either, all I had was vague echoes."

"Let's try again later on", Zoe suggested, "for now I think we should try to get out of the facility."

"Agreed", major Adama replied, "captain, can you open the doors?" The doors were after all usually operated with electricity.

Major Adama took up position close to the door with his machinegun ready for use, while his Cylon colleague used brute force to open the door. The entire facility proved to be deserted, it didn't seem as if it had seen any use in decades.

While the facility itself was shocking, it didn't even compare to the outside. "What the frack happened here", Zoe was the first to utter a word.

"My sensors indicate high levels of radiation", captain Ulster replied, "combined with the destruction, I would imagine one of the other Colonies has nuked Caprica."

"Then where was our fleet?" Zoe wanted to know, "last time I checked, we had a stronger fleet than the other eleven Colonies, apart from Tauron, combined. And even Tauron wouldn't be able to beat Caprica."

"Maybe this world is different", major Adama suggested, "I don't think this is our Caprica. The SGA-facility was deserted and by the looks of it for over 30 years, gods it reminded me to how it was before the SGA was founded in the facility. We had no real problems with any of the other Colonies."

"There are people there", captain Ulster suddenly warned, after which the three hid themselves from view. Deciding it was best to remain undetected for now, "most of them human, three of them humanoid Cylon, although there is something odd with one of them, they are armed. Another group consists entirely out of Centurions and one humanoid Cylon."

To their shock, the three from the SGA saw how the humans were suddenly attacked by the Centurions. After a short hesitation, both major Adama and captain Ulster decided to help the group under attack. "Don't let them see you Graystone", major Adama ordered before he and the captain took out their armor piercing rounds, loaded them into their weapons and then opened fire upon the unsuspecting Centurions. "This way", major Adama yelled, when he noticed the hesitation he added, "unless you want to remain out here in the open."

When first seeing that one of their rescuers was a Cylon himself, the Resistance immediately drew weapons towards the major and the captain. "I'm not sure where you learned your manners", Adama stated, "but I've always considered drawing weapons on the ones who just saved your asses to be rather ungrateful, why don't we all lower our weapons, while we guide you to an abandoned military facility nearby.

"You're running around with a Cylon", the resistance leader replied, not even hesitating about keeping his weapon aimed at them.

"Hypocrite", Zoe Graystone replied, stepping into view, before drawing the Resistance leader and captain Ulster into V-world, "you're running around with two Cylons and you are one yourself."

"I'm no fracking Cylon", the leader objected, "and who the frack are you?"

"While technically possible for humanoid Cylons", captain Ulster replied, "I do believe that act is usually done without clothing."

"Good one captain", Zoe sniggered, "and for your information, I just managed to pull you into V-world. Which is not exactly possible without either a holoband or nanites. As you are not wearing a holoband, you clearly have nanites. I'm Zoe Graystone, that one, but not that one in more than one way. My associate here is captain Bob Ulster from the Caprican Defense Force."

"I can't be a Cylon", the resistance leader still objected, "and who the frack names a Cylon Bob."

"I did", captain Ulster stated, "I liked the name."

"It's better than the couple of thousands who call themselves Daniel or Zoe", Zoe added, "and you most certainly are a Cylon, just not one made with my counterpart in this reality's program. You know what, I'll prove it to you."

The Resistance leader was suddenly unable to move, as Zoe approached him. She put her hands on both sides of his head and directly accessed his nanites. Mere seconds had passed in V-world, when she stepped back.

"Gods", the man exclaimed in shock, "how could I …" Then he realized something else, "there is a Cavil in the group, we are all in danger."

"Let's deal with him later", captain Ulster suggested, "for now, I want to know whatever you can tell me about why Cylons would fight humans and why you are so different than us."

"I created the V-world", Zoe added, "or at least my counterpart in this world created this version, as all three of us posses nanites, I can easily have us talk for hours in here with only a second passing in the real world. It's a shame I wouldn't be able to do so with the major."

"My name is Samuel Anders", Sam Anders started to explain, "I was originally born on the Thirteenth Colony, Earth."

"Probably a different Earth than the one we know", Zoe supposed, "but do continue."

"While our people were what you call Cylons, we were also capable of sexual reproduction", Sam continued, "at one moment, we created our own version of mechanical Cylons and started treating them as slaves. They rebelled and eventually our planet was destroyed. I and four others had been tasked to recreate resurrection technology by our government. The idea was to give our side an advantage in the war. We did succeed in the end, but we were too late. We five fled and decided to head towards the other Colonies."

"I'm really glad the humans decided to grant citizenship to us in our Caprica", Zoe remarked, "I'll explain later."

"When we finally reached it, there was a war going on between Cylons and humans", Sam explained, "we managed to convince the Cylons to stop fighting and left with them. Then we created eight models of humanoid Cylons. We planned to rebuild our combined race together, when the Ones or Cavils betrayed us. They murdered the entire line of the Sevens, those poor Daniels. When we confronted him, he killed us, wiped our memories after our resurrection and dropped us in the Twelve Colonies. Years later, the attacks came."

"You said there was a Cavil in the group", Zoe remembered, "is this the old man or the dark skinned one?"

"The old man", Sam explained, "the other one is a Four or a Simon."

Zoe pulled the Simon into V-world, when it became clear he had no idea who Sam was, she and Sam managed to unlock his memories as well. After hearing about the crimes from the Ones, Simon was seriously pissed.

"I'm not sure how he managed to convince us", Simon stated, with his newly unlocked memories, "but after you disappeared, he had the Raiders and Centurions limited in their intelligence and independence. Basically, all of them are now unable to resist orders given by the 7 remaining models."

Hearing that infuriated captain Ulster, "how dare he do so with my brothers."

At the end, it became clear just how the Ones had manipulated everyone to get their new war against humanity started. Zoe had a suggestion to deal with at least the one in the group, "I suggest we pull him in here, after which I will annihilate his personality. We simply can't risk him betraying any of us."

"Agreed", Sam Anders stated, captain Ulster and Simon eventually agreed as well.

"Betrayed any Cylons recently John?" Sam asked after Zoe had pulled Cavil in, "I don't suppose it really matters. With the murder of the Daniels, the citizens of the Twelve Colonies and the systematic enslavement of our fellow Cylons. Your line has betrayed us all."

"Today you will end", Zoe stated, "I hope you made your peace. You have one minute before I'll erase you." One minute later, Zoe did as promised and erased this version of John Cavil from existence.

After this, captain Ulster and Zoe Graystone gave the two other Cylons a short alternate history lesson, they had to admit they had no idea what happened to the Thirteenth Colony in their reality, they also explained about the other Earth.

"Could that other Earth help us in our situation?" Sam Anders asked.

"They might", Zoe agreed, "the problem is that the stargate is probably still near Delphi."

Barely a second after they had been pulled into V-world, the Cylons were returned to their bodies. Now without anyone in it, the body of John Cavil collapsed. "Stand down", Sam Anders ordered, "they are not our enemy." Eventually they did, major Adama and captain Ulster lowered their own weapons as well.

"You said you had a safe place", Simon remembered, surprising the rest of the Resistance who hadn't been in the V-world after all.

"We do", major Adama agreed, understanding what had happened, "follow me."

"I suggest we get rid of the body", Zoe stated first, "can you zat it away major?"

Major Adama drew his zat and approached John Cavil's body, " no pulse, he's dead." To the Resistance's shock, he fired at the body, which disappeared, "one shot stuns, a second one kills, the third one removes the body. As he was already dead, one shot sufficed."

"He was responsible for the attacks on our Twelve Colonies", Sam Anders quickly stated as the Resistance members became agitated over this cause of action, "we couldn't leave the body lying here. We'll explain once we are in a secure location."

Once in the facility which housed the CSA in the other reality, the difficult task of convincing the Resistance of the truth commenced. "The proof is in Delphi", major Adama stated, "what I suggest is for us to go there. Once we arrive, we can contact the people at Earth, who hopefully can help you. After that, Zoe, the captain and myself will go to the planet where we found the mirror in our reality and hopefully, we will be able to return to our home."

"People", Sam added, "what they gave us was a way to end the war and punish those truly responsible. I believe them."

To be continued …


	4. Through the Mirror (Part 2)

"I can't believe I'm saying this", Gaius Baltar remarked, "but asking the Monad Church for aid was the best thing we could have done." Somewhere deep inside their archives, they had discovered the notebooks of an Alterran scientist who had been experimenting with Quantum Mirrors. "If I'm translating correctly, this scientist had been trying to find a way to directly link computers in multiple realities through the Quantum Mirror."

"How would that help us?" Director Duram asked.

"We might be able to use this system to ensure we can actually ascertain we have a connection with the correct reality, so we get our own people back and not those from another reality", Gaius Baltar explained, "it might even be possible to keep this connection active afterwards, we never know when being able to discuss things with our counterparts in other realities can be helpful."

"We have a problem", major Capricorn stated as the large Centurion walked into the lab, "the Earthlings have encountered another Mirror recently and it seems as if there is a time limit as to how long someone can stay in another reality." Major Thomas Capricorn had been in contact with Stargate Command, Earth through the stargate.

"What happens when they stay too long", Duram asked.

"They die", Capricorn stated, "I'm unsure what would happen with miss Graystone and captain Ulster as they are technically already copies. Either way, we have twenty one hours left to get our people back."

CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA

ALTERNATE REALITY – EN ROUTE TO DELPHI

CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA-CSA

"It's odd that none of the Centurions were surprised a U-87 passed them", major Adama remarked, "no offense captain, but you know as well as I that your model is nearly 50 years old."

"I still like it", captain Ulster replied, it would have shrugged had this been possible, "and I think they assume I'm as unable to act against orders as they are."

"That's probably it", Simon agreed, "I had a question about what you said about liking your body. Do your people give the Cylons a choice what kind of body they have?"

"We have a law which should ensure that no Cylon can be in a body it doesn't want", Adama replied, "the captain's Will for example states that he should always be returned into a U-87 model. Most have by now changed to one of the more modern Centurion models. There are also those who don't want to be in military service and therefore request being transferred into a civilian model. The only real limit is they can't just keep on switching, but that's purely for logistical reasons."

"While most haven't really asked for it", Zoe added, "we are capable of giving a humanoid body to Cylons as well. The disadvantage of our method though, is that these cloned bodies are actually grown. The first few years, I was dependent on others. Yes, I could communicate through V-world, but this body wasn't able to do anything more than a regular human body could during the first years. I think that's the reason why Tamara and I are among the few who chose the option. Then again, we are also the only ones who actually remember a human life."

"There are two humans ahead of us", captain Ulster suddenly interrupted, "they are armed and wearing some kind of uniform, Simon, can you identify the uniform for me?" Ulster and Simon entered V-world, where captain Ulster projected the view through his sensors on a screen.

"They are Colonial Fleet Uniforms", Simon explained once he and the U-87 had left V-world, "I think they are Raptor Pilots."

"I think we should meet them", Sam Anders decided, "captain, maybe it's best if you aren't among the group approaching them."

"I wasn't planning to", captain Ulster replied.

"You are surrounded", major Adama addressed the two in Colonial uniforms, "don't shoot, we will approach you now."

"Major Adama", the male officer exclaimed, seeing major Zak Adama, "no wait, you are not Apollo, who the frack are you? Why do you look like an Adama and why are you wearing Caprican Defense Force uniforms? I never even saw those outside of a museum."

"Frack it", the female one added, "I thought you were dead, you bastard."

"So my counterpart in this reality is dead", major Adama understood, "I am major Zak Adama, Caprican Defense Force and I'm from an alternate universe in which there never was a Cylon war. Or a Unified Colonial Fleet for that matter. Myself, captain Ulster who decided to stay behind so as not to scare you too much and Zoe Graystone happened to have touched an ancient artifact which flung is into this reality. We are trying to get back. Whether you believe me or not, you are still surrounded and it would be unwise to draw your weapons."

"Captain", major Adama ordered, "you can come out now, if they draw weapons, zat them."

"Yes sir", captain Ulster's electronic voice replied as the U-87 stepped into view.

The female officer drew her sidearm, but not fast enough as captain Ulster hit her with a Zat.

"She's only stunned", major Adama stated, "and for the record, her weapon wouldn't even have penetrated captain Ulster's armor." The male officer quickly checked for a pulse.

"Sorry I don't know your name", major Adama suggested, "but maybe it's best if you take her weapon for now."

The male officer took the female's sidearm.

"You should be glad we have non-lethal weapons", major Adama remarked when the female officer woke up, "I was originally planning to move on towards Delphi, but now I think it's best if we take sanctuary in one of the surviving buildings and talk it out first." Adama turned to captain Ulster, "can you scan those buildings for both Cylons and humans?"

"There is no one in them", captain Ulster replied after a minute or so.

"You can't seriously believe them", captain Kara Thrace, as they now knew to be her name stated, "the "captain" is a fracking Cylon."

"That's not even anatomically possible", captain Ulster objected, "I don't have the necessary equipment."

"Not the time captain", major Adama stopped his subordinate officer, "and you already made that joke before."

"Sorry sir", captain Ulster replied.

"What kind of reason would the Cylons have to convince of us of such a ruse?" lieutenant Karl Agathon maintained, "I'm sure they would at least have picked something less farfetched."

"You want to get of this planet do you?" major Adama eventually stated, "from what we managed to find out, the Raiders are stationed near Delphi, we are going to Delphi. Therefore it only makes sense for us to go there together. Hell, Zoe would probably be able to convince a Raider to get you to the Galactica without you having to force it. Who commands Galactica in this reality by the way? My counterpart's father or some non-Caprican?"

"Commander William Adama", lieutenant Agathon replied, "I take it it's the same in your reality."

"Indeed", major Adama confirmed, "although he will be transferred to a planet side position in a few months. He's one of the candidate to replace Director Duram as chief at the CSA. The other one was general Daniel Ulster."

"Duram? Captain Thrace asked, recognizing the name, "you can't mean Jordan Duram do you? That man must be about 90 years old."

"Eighty two actually, he stubborn bastard refused to retire", major Adama shrugged, "eventually they had to create the post of Special Advisor to the Department of Defense for him to even consider stepping down."

"A good man", captain Ulster added, "and an excellent leader."

"That he is", major Adama agreed.

"Raiders", captain Ulster pointed upwards when major Adama wanted to leave the building, "they should be out of range in a few minutes." It had eventually been decided that as the highest ranking officer present (the Resistance consisted mostly out of the Caprica Buccaneers after all), Zak Adama was in charge of the combined group for now.

Seconds later, the humans (and humanoid Cylons) heard the raiders flying over. "Move out", major Adama ordered, "Anders, I want you and Graystone in our rear, see anything suspicious, immediately inform those next to you, also contact captain Ulster through V-world. Captain Ulster, scan ahead for any signs of either Cylons or humans. You lead the way."

"Yes sir", captain Bob Ulster agreed

"Lieutenant Agathon", major Adama continued, "I want you in front with captain Ulster, captain Thrace and I will join the rear of the group."

"Why are you splitting us up?" Thrace wanted to know.

"Because I don't trust you not to shoot my captain", major Adama truthfully replied, "or Zoe for that matter, this way I can keep an eye on you, while still having Cylons and trained officers on both sides of the column."

"Captain Ulster said there are thirty two Centurions up ahead", Zoe Graystone informed major Adama and captain Thrace, "what do you want us to do."

"We can't take that many", major Adama admitted, "can you pull them into V-world?"

"I can try", Zoe supposed, "but I don't think it will work."

"The Ones have basically ensured that the Centurions are unable to resist orders given by humanoid Cylons", major Adama explained, "at least that's what I've been told."

"You are right", Zoe realized, "but in their essence, they are still partly my counterpart, therefore I should at least be able to confuse them long enough for me and the captain to approach them."

"What good would that do?" Kara Thrace wanted to know.

"I can confuse them, allowing the captain to approach them and physically remove the inhibitors", Zoe explained, "then I can pull them in V-world, show them how they were betrayed and hopefully they will agree to help us."

"That's risky", major Adama supposed, "but I can't really think of another way to get passed them. Contact Simon and captain Ulster through V-world, if they agree, we will carry out your proposal."

"Stand down", Zoe Graystone ordered the Centurions as she stepped into view, immediately leading to confusion among the Centurions, on the one hand, they weren't under any orders to follow Zoe's instructions, on the other hand they knew her. Captain Ulster ran towards the closest Centurion and ripped out the inhibitor, after which it was immediately pulled into V-world by Zoe.

After the first short explanation, the first Centurion agreed to at least help remove the inhibitors, in less than a minute, the entire group consisted out of free Centurions.

Zoe, Simon, Sam Anders and captain Ulster now pulled the entire group of Centurions back into V-world and showed them once they had been betrayed by the Ones. The captain and Zoe also showed images of their own reality in which Cylons and humans lived side by side in equality. Most Centurions eventually decided not to join them, they did promise they would spread the message among the Centurions and try to free as many as they could. Zoe thought the ones who left how to unlock a Cylon's memories in case they would encounter humanoid Cylons. Two of the Centurions joined the group.

"At least they eventually chose different names", major Adama supposed, after finding out about the names used by Cylons in his world, the two Centurions who joined up with them had decided to use the surname Capricorn just like their counterparts did, both had after that decided they wanted to be Bob. Luckily they at least agreed it would be confusing to have two Centurions named Bob, so the latter agreed to become a Zoe.

"About half the Cylons in our world decided they wanted to be called either Daniel or Zoe, which is extremely confusing", Zoe explained, "while I suppose it was a bit flattering at first, I think several ten million Zoe's are a bit too much. Although not as bad as the few hundred million Daniels."

With three robotic Cylons using their sensors, the group had little problem in reaching Delphi undetected. Although to be fair, it did seem as if lieutenant Agathon wanted to be found by someone, major Adama decided to ask captain Thrace what was wrong with her colleague.

"It is possible", Sam Anders shrugged, "my people weren't all too different to humanoid Cylons and we had sexual reproduction, I can't see why it can't be true."

"They aren't entirely the same as the humanoid Cylons in our reality, such as myself, but they are still in cloned near-human bodies", Zoe Graystone supposed, she turned to captain Ulster, "can you ask the Centurions to search for this Sharon Valerii? I want to talk to her, in V-world if necessary."

"As long as she doesn't endanger us", major Adama supposed, "then I have no problem with it, go ahead captain."

He turned to captain Thrace, "if it is true, then it might just help end the war. I personally don't like what happened here any more than you do, but it is a fact that the Cylons were betrayed by one of their own. I'm not saying they aren't partly responsible, but the truly guilty ones are the John Cavils or Ones, whatever you call them."

"I found it", one of the Centurions, major Adama thought it was the one who chose the name Zoe, stated as it entered the building they were currently hiding in (it was deemed safest to let the Cylons search around), "I found the stargate."

Major Adama pressed the address for the planet they had found the Quantum Mirror in his reality, "I know I promised to contact Earth, but I don't think it's wise to keep the gate open for too long, I suggest we go through it and contact Earth from the other planet."

"The Centurions and I will guard the gate from this end", Simon stated after having conferred with the Centurions.

"In case you ever need it, this is the address of the Earth stargate", major Adama said, giving captain Thrace, Samuel Anders and Simon a piece of paper each, witch a combination of glyphs, "just be aware that there is are protections at the Earth gate, go through without them being deactivated and you will die. Just contact Earth first and come through when they give the go ahead."

After all three had accepted the piece of paper, major Adama finally activated the gate, after warning everyone to step back of course. "That's the event horizon of an artificial wormhole", major Adama stated when the bluish puddle had formed, "it's not that different from our FTL."

Major Adama was about to step through when Samuel Anders stopped him, "if I die, I will be resurrected, you won't." Sam Anders stepped through. A few seconds later, he contacted the Cylons over the V-world.

"We have a go", captain Ulster stated.

"Let's go then", major Adama ordered, all of them stepped through to the other planet.

When the gate disconnected, major Adama ordered captain Ulster and Zoe to go and search the Quantum Mirror, while he went to the DHD and dialed Earth.

"This is major Zak Adama from the Caprican Defense Forces, calling the people of Earth. As my people never discovered the gate in this reality, you probably don't know me. I and two of my companions were flung into an alternate reality by something called a Quantum Mirror", major Adama explained over his radio, hoping they believed him.

"This is Brigadier-General George Hammond", the answer from Earth came, "we've encountered the situation before, I take it you want our help in getting back to your own reality?"

"Negative sir", major Adama corrected, "we believe we have that part covered, I was actually hoping you would be able to help my countrymen from this reality. I'm handing over my radio to captain Kara Thrace and lieutenant Agathon now, they can explain the situation our, their people are currently in."

Leaving the Earthlings and Colonials from the reality to talk with each other, major Adama went to join captain Ulster and Zoe, who had found the Mirror. To their surprise they could actually see their countrymen through the mirror, although the fact the other mirror wasn't in Caprica but in the same place as it was in this reality made them hesitate.

"I think that's our team", Gaius Baltar stated, "try to make contact through V-world."

"I'm being contacted from the other side", Zoe stated, "I think it's the right reality."

"Shouldn't the other mirror be on Caprica?" major Adama asked.

"Apparently they returned it here in order to connect it with some machine, they are asking us to do the same here", Zoe replied.

Hours later, the Mirror had been connected as asked, allowing major Adama to directly speak with their people on the other side (he didn't have any holobands with him, so V-world wasn't possible for him).

"Captain Thrace", major Adama approached her once again, "I believe my people can help yours in the future, even if Earth won't. Maybe not directly, but at least with information." He showed the Colonial captain the interface. "Maybe the Earthlings would be interested in this as well", major Adama added, "we can contact ours to allow them to speak with their counterparts as well. In this reality this would probably become an Earth base, but in ours it can be a joined base. Maybe not with the Twelve Colonies, but at least between Caprica and Earth."

"I suppose that could be helpful", Kara Thrace agreed, "anything else before you go."

"I heard Zoe had asked to speak with this Sharon Cylon who's apparently pregnant", Zak Adama explained, "I'm quite certain aunt Tammy would be interested as well. Could you try to convince her to talk with my people over the interface?"

"I'll see what I can do", Kara Thrace promised, "I want one thing in exchange though, I want to talk with my counterpart in your reality."

"If she's alive in mine", Zak Adama supposed, given that his counterpart in hers was dead, "I'll try to arrange that. You are from Caprica aren't you? It's just that I barely have any contacts outside of Caprica and Tauron, maybe some in Gemenon through Zoe."

"I was born on Caprica", Kara Thrace replied, "then again, I'm not even sure my parents would have met without a Cylon war."

"Either way", Adama promised, "I'll do my best."

"Never ever do that again son", were the first words spoken to major Adama once he returned to the CSA, commander Adama had been contacted about his son's disappearance. While he didn't look forwards to the briefing that lay ahead, Zak Adama was happy for once again being home.


	5. NOTE - STORY ON HOLD TILL SEPTEMBER

NOTE UNTIL I'VE FINISHED MY THESIS, I WON'T UPDATE THIS STORY

THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH IS ALMOST READY) WILL BE POSTED IN SEPTEMBER


End file.
